


Toppling a Man

by Drpepperly



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, probably
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:14:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1504928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drpepperly/pseuds/Drpepperly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike Zacharias  wants what he thinks he can't have, what he thinks he's not worth</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toppling a Man

“If that’s everything, Commander, I should be on my way,” The mountain of a man in front of Erwin Smith’s desk turned to leave having finished their conversation on the previous expedition, “Nanaba has been waiting with the horses for quite a while now.”

Erwin’s eyebrow had arched questionably at the mention of horses given the light streaming through the windows was now the warm ocher color that accompanied sunset, “Horses? Isn’t it a bit late for you to be leaving?”

“We’ll be fine. The moon’s gonna be plenty bright and we’ve already lost time,” Mike’s accent slipped in a touch, the way it did when he was comfortable to not pay attention to it, “Levi’s expectin’ us tomorrow morning and if we want to make it we’ll have to ride through the night.”

“Ah, I see then you must be off. It is a shame though; I had hoped we could get a drink together. We haven’t talked outside of work in a while,” Erwin’s mind flickered to the last time they’d spent time together without the distractions of paperwork and mission plans. The brandy they’d savored, chatting easily on Erwin’s small yet immensely cushy sofa and later on that night the taste of the brandy mingled with the taste of Mike’s lips as they met furiously on the bed, clothes practically being torn off in an attempt to get _more more more_. The passion of it and the vast amount of skin before him had driven Erwin to take all he could, everything becoming a blur of heat and pleasure as he entered the mountainous man. Then after the rush of the first time, what Erwin had loved more was making Mike become putty in his hands as he tenderly explored the map of Mike’s experiences.

Mike was remembering that time as well, though not quite the same way. He recalled the feeling of waking up with the smaller blond wrapped in his arms and smelling the heady scent that always accompanied Erwin and drove Mike out of his mind. Then the remembrance of feeling an abyss opening and swallowing gargantuan man whole as Erwin moaned, but never again said his name throughout the night. And tears had slowly rolled from his eyes, not strong or long enough for Erwin to have noticed amidst his thrusting. Before Erwin had awoke, Mike slipped out of his commander’s room, leaving a note saying he had work to take care of or whatever menial excuse had come to mind, before he let the consuming self-loathing and harsh pity wash over him like the waves of the ocean that he saw in Erwin’s own strikingly blue eyes.

“I would have enjoyed that as well,” No hint of an accent had been allowed to skim by in Mike’s words, a fact that alarmed Erwin, “Perhaps next time, Commander Smith. I’ll be taking my leave then.”

His face was calm, but Mike was once again about to slip into the tide of emotions that surrounded him anytime he allowed himself to think of that night. Because while he had felt disgusting afterwards for giving into his shameful desires, Mike had loved every minute of Erwin’s touch on his flesh. The way the smaller blond had traced Mike’s scars heart-achingly softly after the second round and the experience of butterflies in his stomach as Erwin placed sweet kisses down Mike’s never-ending spine the fourth round. What he had loved most though, was the brief dream he’d allowed to flicker into his mind of waking up next to Erwin every morning and claiming the small living space as both of theirs.

Erwin couldn’t pinpoint what had caused the sudden shift in atmosphere, refusing to accept that the reference to that and before he could hold the words back, and before he could stop it the question poured from his mouth to fill the now tense air, “Mike, have I done something to offend you?”

Even to his own ears Erwin sounded shocked.

But it was just the pull the towering blond had needed and his hand that had been about to twist the doorknob in his hasty attempt to leave the situation, fell back to his side limply. How could Erwin have possibly offended him, as Erwin had never been anything but kind and supportive to him? It was for this very reason that Mike supposed he had fallen in love with Erwin.

“What are you talking about? Erwin, I don’t think you’ve offended me once in the entire time I’ve known you,” Mike replied with his back still to the blond hoping desperately for the conversation to end before the swell of emotions finally consumed him, “I just really should be going.”

Erwin rose from his desk and with his slow, deliberate walk, made his way to where Mike stood before him. The man’s shoulders were tensed he seemed to flinch with each step Erwin took. Mike began to shake as Erwin came closer and with him the specific must that attended Erwin filled Mike’s nose and scrambled his brain. It was all the towering man could do when Erwin’s hand, one of the hands that had gripped Mike’s thigh as they intertwined, landed on his shoulder and Erwin turned him around.

The expression on Mike’s face was one that Erwin would remember long into their lives; it would haunt his dreams and the corners of his mind after a fight or particularly bad expedition. Panic, confusion, and despair contorted the handsome features of the man Erwin loved and the thought that he was most likely the cause of that expression was worse than anything that Erwin had ever felt so far. Mike’s face was similar to a child who had just witnessed their dog get injured severely, painful and heart-wrenching. His eyes searched Erwin’s face for an answer that Erwin didn’t know the question to, but he hoped he had it.

In that moment Erwin tugged Mike’s head down and their lips met. It wasn’t fiery and violent like their first kiss had been. The kiss was delicate and gentle, and their hands found each other’s body, pulling them closer and closer. Once they were as close as they could be Mike’s hands tried desperately to memorize every detail they could of Erwin’s  frame, dipping with the curve of his back and meeting with Erwin’s surprisingly graceful ears.

“Stay,” Erwin whispered in the enormous man’s ear

“Let me tell Nanaba.”

And with that Erwin Smith toppled a mountain. The first of many in his relationship with Mike Zacharius, the self-doubting giant.


End file.
